Nightmare
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Emma has a nightmare, fortunately Regina is able to help. ONE-SHOT Swan Queen


**A/N:**

**So, cause I've put a short hold on "Have A Heart", I pounded out a quick One-Shot, and have decided to post it along with some old One-Shots that are on a different site, but I never got around to uploading them here. This is the only SQ one, but I may pound out another one, with a prompt from somewhere. IDK... I just need to let my motors run before I get my head back into 'Have A Heart'. But I promised no more than three weeks, and I'm sticking to that, PROMISE!**

**So yea, **

**hope you enjoy it.**

**Let me know?**

**Love Lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Emma awoke with a start, and gasped out. Looking around, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Glancing to the body beside her, she gratefully noted that her fiancé was still sleeping, and had not been disturbed by Emma's rude awakening.

Taking a deep breath she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and eased to her feet. She took her time, and walked her way to the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light on. Sitting atop the toilet seat lid, she pulled her knees to her chest. Threading her fingers through her hair, she swallowed and fought back her rising panic. Counting under her breath, she remained rooted to the spot for what she figured could have been hours... not trusting herself to stand back up.

Her head snapped to the side as a groggy, frantic voice called out, "Emma."

Tears trickled down her cheeks, and the sob she'd been holding back burst forth. A hurried scuffle sounded from the bedroom, and she was suddenly being wrapped up within the arms of her fiancé, "I'm here. I've got you. I've got you. You aren't alone. I've got you. I'm here."

All of Emma's efforts to hold her emotions in check crumbled, amd she curled into the hold, openly sobbing, "Reg...ina."

"I'm right here. I've got you," Regina replied softly, rubbing Emma's back in the long since perfected rhythm.

"Don't let go..." Emma cried, "don't let go."

"All right, I'm not letting go. I've got you."

Leaning closer, Emma buried her face just beneath Regina's breasts, taking comfort in the silk sleeping blouse and soft skin just beneath it, "You were gone... you had died, in Neverland... and we never...we... we never got to work out our problems... and Henry died... because you weren't there," she blubbered, snot and tears mixing as she sobbed.

"Emma, I know it was frightening, but who are you holding onto right now?" Regina spoke gently, and Emma could hear the motherly tone in her word choice.

She swallowed a sob as she spoke, "I'm holding onto you."

"Umm-hmm, and who am I?"

"Regina Mills."

"Right. How are you able to hold onto me right now?"

"You're my fiancé."

Emma could feel Regina chuckle slightly, "I am, but how else are you able to hold on to me?"

"Because you're alive," Emma muttered through her lessening cries.

"Yes, because I'm alive. How am I alive right now?"

"Because I saved you from the Shadows."

"Umm-hmm, and how were you able to save me?"

"Because you saved me, when I jumped into the water," her breathing was calming, and she swallowed thickly before sniffling, but didn't remove her face from against Regina's abdomen.

"And who did we save together, after we saved each other?"

"We saved Henry."

"That's right, Emma, we saved Henry. Together, we saved our son. Where is he right now?"

"He's asleep, in his room, in the attic."

Regina laughed, "Why did he decide to move to the attic bedroom?"

"Because he's fifteen now, and he wanted some space, and didn't want to hear us having sex, " Emma cracked a smile, and sniffed, finding herself continuing to relax, and calm down.

"And how is he able to tease and joke about that now?"

"Because he's alive."

"And why is he alive?" Regina asked, pressing a kiss to Emma head.

"Because we sat down, and really worked on some issues between us, and made the decision to work together to save him."

"And now where are we?"

"We're together, as a couple." Emma started, "We still argue, we still have misunderstandings, we still have our fears and insecurities, but we face them together."

"And how long did it take us to get here?"

"Five years, in total, including before Neverland. After Neverland we continued to try talking together, and working together when it came to Henry... even when we disagreed and fought, we found a way to compromise. Then we decided to start going out more publicly together, as a family, and together as friends in the making. Then it became more intimate, after two and a half years of being friends. After that, I started spending nights here, and we told Henry we were together. I proposed to you just a month ago, and we found out that we were going to have a baby just a few days after our engagement. With our magic, somehow you were able to get me pregnant."

Regina pulled Emma's face from against her body and smiled down at her, "You know how much I love you, right?"

Emma smiled back, feeling in control of her emotions once more, "You know how much I love you, too, right?"

Regina brushed her fingers across Emma's cheeks, and pulled a tissue from the box on the counter, "I know how much I want to kiss you, but would be much happier if you clear the snot from your lips."

Emma laughed and took the tissue, wiping her nose, "I'm sorry, about your pajamas."

Regina shrugged, "I think I can overlook that if you stand up and kiss me."

Emma shot to her feet, and threw the balled up tissue into the trash as she pressed her lips fully against Regina's, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close. She smiled in the kiss when Regina's hand slipped between them to rest on Emma's stomach, that was just beginning to show if Emma wore tighter shirts.

Regina pulled her lips away, but stayed close, foreheads touching, their bodies still pressed together, "Better?" She whispered.

Emma nodded, "Better," she whispered back.

"Come back to bed, we both get to sleep in."

Emma smiled and connected their lips together once more, before untangling their bodies and taking Regina's hand in her own, "Thank you."

Regina smiled, and gave her another quick kiss, "Of course."

Together they walked back into the bedroom and after Regina changed out of her tear soaked top, they crawled into bed. Regina shifted and wrapped their legs together, pressing her thigh close to the apex of Emma's thighs. Emma scooted backwards into Regina's arms, allowing her fiancé to become the big spoon. Usually she was the big spoon- because no matter how much Regina griped, it made her feel safe- but on nights like this Regina was always the big spoon... because Emma felt safe too.

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma. I love you."

"I love you," Emma sighed as Regina began to draw circles against her stomach, her fingers light and dancing across the skin exposed from her tank top riding up.

"Thank you, for saving me," Regina said, her voice so soft Emma almost missed it.

Smiling, Emma just snuggled further into Regina's arms as a response, knowing that Regina's words were not meant to be verbally responded to.

Regina tightened her hold around her, and pressed a kiss to Emma's neck, before they both drifted back to sleep, content smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: So yea, it's kinda a sweet-sad, light fluff... thing...**

**so whaddya think of it?**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**


End file.
